The invention relates to a device for garaging motor vehicles.
As known, widespread use is made of motor-vehicle garaging devices, which accommodate vehicles in limited spaces and which are made in various ways.
The same Applicants has provided a device which is adapted to be accommodated in a pit and comprises two substantially vertical fixed guides on which sliders, one for each guide, slide and are actuated by movement means normally constituted by hydraulic cylinders; and sliders support at least two platforms, each adapted to accommodate at least one motor vehicle, and the vehicles are moved with respect to the device simply by bringing the platforms of the device, one at a time, to the level of the pavement adjacent to the uppermost edges of the pit in which the device is installed, so as to allow the transfer of the vehicles.
The same Applicants has also provided a device such as the one described above which is provided with a covering which lies above the vehicle accommodation platforms and is adapted to move, in the condition of maximum lowering of the device, to the level of the pavement which surrounds the pit, so as to cause the complete concealment of the device itself together with all the vehicles loaded thereon.
The above-described devices have obtained excellent results, but continuous study and the experience gained have allowed to provide further particularly advantageous characteristics.